Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to physics packages for atomic devices such as atomic clocks, magnetometers or gyroscopes.
Description of the Related Art
Chip-scale atomic devices such as chip-scale atomic clocks (“CSAC”) may involve the interrogation of atomic states in a vapor cell that typically contains alkali species and buffer gasses. The physics packages of these devices are typically constructed using an assembly of multiple component subsystems: an optical source, usually a vertical-cavity surface-emitting laser (“VCSEL”); conditioning optics; a vapor cell; and photodetector. These components must be held in given positions to maintain reproducibility of the optical interrogation. The VCSEL and vapor cell must be thermally biased to stabilize temperature and allow control over a range of external ambient conditions, and the assembly must allow electrical interconnect to the VCSEL, vapor cell, and photodetector modules. Controlled magnetic fields typically must be applied to generate the necessary atomic states in the alkali vapor. These constraints can make assembly difficult, often precluding use of automated assembly technologies and increasing assembly and packaging costs. A need exists to simplify assembly methods and to reduce packaging costs.